pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nav Log 06
Confinement to quarters is not the worst punishment ever and I was certain I could scare up a few emergency rations on the sly to bolster myself over the week, so I settled into using as little energy as possible and took up a few books from the librarium to read. The best text I could find was a basic primer on High Gothic with some beautiful illumination. I was only on the first chapter when Navigator Fox came in, had a few brief words and left. Nothing of great import, so I went back to my books. Next in came Walker flanked by Gears asking about a minor fire nearby, I mentioned Fox had come by, and that apparently settled the matter. I would later find out that he had vapourised some servitors down the hall. No great loss. Then the Captain called a staff meeting, I cleaned up and went upto the briefing room. He wanted to find the root cause of the loss of control. I already suspected the Abominable Intelligence, but Walker and Gears were certain it was a traitor accessing several dozen consoles at once. I took a few bits of work that seemed most useful. I took out an aquilla and retrieved the shattered remains of the Ork communications system and then got a dozen reliable people together with basic auspex training and asked them to search the areas surrounding the Abominable Intelligences chambers, I suspected that somehow there was a communication leading in or out. Apparently the interrogations became progressively more bizarre and Walker had people detained working on memory puzzles particularly those from Engineering. No idea what the significance of that was but I'm sure she had her reasons. The Captain on the other hand made himself much more useful rooting out corruption and waste amongst the crew. He uncovered many hundreds of instances of dead officers still claiming pay and was able to write them off the books as well as registering new births and eliminating a number of escaped slaves, mutants and stowaways either killing them or putting them on the crew strength. In the end the scanner team came back with a report of a void between an oxygen reclamation unit. The unit was easily moved with forklifts and behind it was a squad of servitors all armed with hell guns pointed at us. Then the AI spoke again. The AI had two personalities, a former Lord Captain of the ship and a former Navigator, I was able to smooth the way as being a junior officer I could flatter without being accused of weakness and the Captain and the ghost Captain were able to come to an accord. Unfortunately the Navigators persona took Gear's attempt at cutting the controls badly and began a transition to the Warp which we were unable to stop. Even with the help of the other AI Persona the ship transited unprepared, but thankfully a skilled Navigator was able to put us back on a somewhat delayed course.